Colorful Days in High School
by Kisaragi Shiragiku
Summary: Musim semi, di mana para pelajar memulai tahun barunya di sekolah. Tahun ini, Kise Ryouko dan Kuroko Tetsuna duduk di kelas 2 SMA. Di sisi lain, Akashi Seijuurou dan Aomine Daiki akan memulai hari mereka di SMA. Akankah dua pasangan teman dekat dengan sifat berlawanan itu bertemu untuk melengkapi satu sama lain? AU! Kouhai!Aka x FemSenpai!Kuro dan Kouhai!Ao x FemSenpai!Kise
1. Chapter 1

-Kise's POV-

Musim semi…

Semilir angin yang lembut berhembus melewati pohon sakura yang tengah bermekaran melewati setiap helai rambutku. Mulai hari ini… Aku, Kise Ryouko resmi menjadi siswi kelas dua SMA. Dan sekarang, mulai hari ini juga, dengan langit biru cerah yang begitu indahnya serta pohon sakura yang bermekaran… Entah mengapa, aku dapat merasakan ada hal baik yang akan terjadi di tahun ini. Lebih tepatnya, sangat banyak hal baik!

Dari kejauhan, aku dapat melihat gadis sebaya denganku dengan rambut biru muda ikal yang tidak terlalu panjang dan pendek berjalan sambil membaca buku. Dan diriku langsung tahu, kalau dialah teman dekatku semenjak kelas satu, Kuroko Tetsuna!

Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar, aku pun langsung berlari ke arahnya dan bersiap memeluknya. "Kurokocchi~~!"

.

.

.

 **Notice: Fanfiction ini adalah fanfic kedua saya yang di ambil dari anime/manga Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Bila ada kemiripan alur atau hal sejenis, jangan salahkan saya karena fic ini saya karang sendiri dan mungkin beberapa** ** _scene_** **di terinspirasi dari pengalaman saya :3**

 **Caution: Maaf bila ada kesalahan ketik, OOC, dan kesalahan serupa lainnya. AU! Kouhai!Akashi x FemaleSenpai!Kuroko dan Kouhai!Aomine x Female Senpai!Kise. Mungkin akan ada beberapa** ** _scene_** **yang mirip Shoujo-Ai, tapi itu mungkin hanya perasaan saya.**

 **Ehm, kalau ga suka pairing-nya… boleh di close aja kok ^^ Mind to RnR?**

 **-SELAMAT MEMBACA-**

.

.

.

-Kuroko's POV-

"Kurokocchi~~!" seseorang memanggilku dari kejauhan. Tanpa menoleh pun aku sudah tahu siapa dia karena tidak ada orang yang memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh itu selain dia, Kise Ryouko.

Tetapi, entah mengapa pada akhirnya aku tetap menoleh dan mendapati seorang siswa yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya yang sedang berjalan malas tanpa melihat sekeliling. Tampaknya, mereka akan bertabrakan kalau terus seperti ini. Dan, tepat ketika aku akan menegur Kise…

Bruk! Sesuai dugaan, keduanya bertabrakan dan mengeluarkan bunyi yang keras. Sontak, seluruh orang yang ada di sekitar menoleh ke arah mereka.

"O-ouch! _Ittai-ssu yo_!" seru Kise kesal pada siswa laki-laki dengan kulit berwarna gelap dan rambut pendek berwarna biru yang sama gelapnya itu. Dilihat dari seragamnya, sepertinya dia adalah siswa kelas satu di SMA yang sama dengan kami.

"Ha? Bukannya kau yang menabrakku dengan kecepatan kuda pacuan itu?!" Siswa itu membalas.

"'Kuda pacuan'? Apa maumu, 'Dik' kelas satu?!" Kise tak mau mengalah. Melihat situasinya, mungkin pertengkaran ini tidak akan ada habisnya.

"Henti—"

"Daiki! Kita harus cepat." Tiba-tiba seorang siswa berambut merah terang berdiri membelakangiku. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Tapi, siswa berambut biru tua itu langsung cepat berdiri dan membersihkan seragamnya yang sedikit kotor.

"Ingatlah, 'Dik' kelas satu! Urusan kita belum selesai!" seru Kise setelah ia berdiri dan juga membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Apa peduli ku, 'Kak' pirang cerewet," ujar siswa surai biru tua itu untuk mengakhiri pertemuannya dengan Kise.

Kise tampak geram di panggil 'Kak pirang cerewet'. "Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!"

Setelah mereka sudah tidak terlihat di pandangan, aku pun mendekat ke Kise. "Kamu suka sekali membuat masalah di awal tahun pelajaran, Kise-san."

Mendengarnya, Kise tertawa renyah. "Tapi itu karena aku aku berlari ke arah Kurokocchi, 'kan?"

Aku hanya menghela nafas, "aku tidak peduli. Itu kesalahanmu karena terlalu ceroboh, Kise-san."

"Ehh?" Kise tampak terkejut dan wajahnya terlihat seperti gadis kecil yang bonekanya disita. "Kurokocchi jahat~!"

Aku tidak membalas untuk beberapa waktu. "Cepatlah, kita mungkin akan terlambat untuk upacara pembukaan."

" _Ha~i_!"

.

.

.

-Aomine's POV-

"Hoi, Akashi. Bukankah kita terlalu awal?" protesku ketika kami berdua tiba di depan gerbang SMA Teiko. Akashi yang berdiri di depanku hanya menoleh. Namun, tatapan dari dua mata _heterochromia_ merah-emasnya begitu mengintimidasi. Aku sudah tak bisa berkata sepatah kata lagi.

"Kita harus cepat untuk mencari nama kita di papan pengumuman pembagian kelas."

Aku paham. Sifat Akashi yang selalu cepat atau apalah itu sangat berkebalikan denganku. Tapi, kalau aku tidak menurutinya, mungkin aku akan di rajam dengan gunting. Yah, aku bukan tandingannya dalam masalah argumen atau hal lain ketika kami tak bersependapat.

Kami berjalan masuk ke dalam SMA baru kami ini seperti biasa. "Oh, aku baru ingat. Apa kau sudah menghapal pidatomu untuk acara pembukaan pagi ini, Akashi?"

"Buat apa kamu bertanya, Daiki?"

Pertanyaanku dibalas dengan pertanyaan. Dan keduanya pastilah tidak perlu di jawab. Dengan otak Akashi yang mungkin bekerja lebih baik dari pada mesin sekalipun itu, aku hanya seperti melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh dan tidak penting.

Dan, tibalah kami di depan papan besar yang berisi ratusan nama mulai dari murid kelas satu sampai kelas tiga yang masing-masing terdiri dari enam kelas. Aku mencari namaku dari kolom untuk kelas B sampai F. Yah, aku yakin aku tidak mungkin lolos ke kelas A yang berisi orang-orang pintar.

"Ah, ketemu," gumamku dengan malas ketika menemukan namaku di kelas F. Aku langsung berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari sana.

"Daiki," panggil Akashi. Aku cepat-cepat menoleh. "Aku akan pergi bersiap untuk upacara nanti. Sampai nanti."

Singkat. Dan satu hal lagi, aku jadi sendirian. "Haaahh…"

Aku berjalan menuju gedung sekolah dan menaruh sepatuku di rak. Lalu, aku berjalan malas menuju kelasku, kelas 1-F.

.

.

.

-Kise's POV-

"Yah, kenapa tahun ini aku harus berpisah dengan Kurokocchi?" Aku sangat kecewa ketika melihat Kurokocchi berada di kelas 2-C dan aku di kelas 2-F. "Kita terpisah dua ruang kelas."

Kurokocchi hanya menunjukkan wajah datarnya. Aku tidak dapat mendeteksi bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. " _Mou_. Kurokocchi selalu saja memasang _poker face_? Setidaknya tunjukkan senyum atau kerutkan alismu sedikit!"

"Kise-san cerewet."

Jleb. Panah berlumur racun katak menantap tepat di hatiku. "Aww, Kurokocchi kejam!" Dan, ketika aku kembali melihat ke tempat dia berada, dia menghilang. "Eh? Kurokocchi?!"

.

.

.

-Kuroko's POV-

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas 2-C dan memilih kursi paling ujung dekat jendela nomor dua dari belakang. Tanpa Kise disini, rasanya agak tenang. Tapi, aku sedikit bersalah karena pergi menghilang begitu saja.

Aku menatap ke luar jendela, terdapat gedung olahraga yang biasa di pakai untuk hal penting seperti upacara penerimaan atau penutupan. Dan, sebaiknya aku pergi ke sana sebelum terlambat.

.

.

.

Aku berdiri di depan pintu gedung olahraga. Masih sekitar belasan siswa berada di dalamnya. Sudah tersedia ratusan bangku dan tiga deretan untuk kelas 1, kelas 2 dan kelas 3. Lalu, aku pun memilih duduk di ujung pada baris ke tiga di deretan kelas 2.

Aku sendirian. Tepatnya menyedihkan. Selama dua tahun berada di SMA ini, hanya Kise lah yang menjadi teman dekatku. Atau mungkin dia memang teman pertamaku di sini. Jika aku memiliki tidak keberadaan yang tipis dan wajah yang secara alami datar ini, mungkin aku bisa lebih percaya diri untuk berteman dengan yang lain.

Sudah beberapa kali aku mencoba mendekat kepada orang-orang. Hasilnya, mereka malah takut atau canggung bersamaku. Namun, Kise memang berbeda. Dia gadis cerewet, tapi sangat bersahabat dan peduli. Mungkin kalau dia tidak ada, aku hanyalah…

"Kurokocchi!"

Ah, panggilan aneh dan suara cempreng itu… Mungkin aku tidak pernah menemukan orang lain seperti dia lagi untuk di jadikan teman dekat.

"Cih, kenapa Kurokocchi meninggalkanku tanpa berpamitan sedikit pun?" Kise mencibir. Dalam hati, aku sudah dapat tersenyum sendiri melihat ekspresinya.

"Buat apa berpamitan?" Aku bertanya dengan nada monoton alamiku. "Pada akhirnya Kise-san masih saja bertemu denganku."

Kise tampak kaget. "Eh? Kurokocchi ada benarnya juga." Setelah itu, dia tertawa. Namun, tawanya terlalu keras dan bergema di seluruh ruangan. Semua orang yang ada di dalam gedung olahraga langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kamu menarik perhatian lagi, Ryouko-san."

Kise tampak tak peduli dan malah terkikik sendiri. "Baru saja Kurokocchi memanggilku dengan panggilanku, 'kan?"

 _Eh? Benarkah? Aku tak sadar. Mungkin tahun ini kamu akan menjadi teman yang lebih berarti untukku Kise._

"Kamu pasti salah dengar, Kise-san."

Dia tertawa renyah, dengan volume yang jauh lebih rendah dari yang tadi. "Jangan jadi _tsundere_ , Kurokocchi~!"

"Siapa yang _tsundere_?" tanyaku dengan nada monoton. Yah, aku dari awal memang bukan seorang _tsundere_. Aku bisa jamin itu.

"Sudahlah, sudahlah… jangan di sembunyikan, Kurokocchi~!"

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun, Kise-san." Dan jujur saja, aku ingin memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu lagi.

.

.

.

\- To be continued

 **Wah, satu lagi fic Kuroko no Basuke dari saya :3 Saya jadi merasa fic ini beneran GaJe. Di chapter pertama pun belum di tunjukkan** ** _hint_** ** _pairing_** **-nya '3' Huuffftt... Maafkan Kiku kalau ada kesalahan penulisan atau penggunaan kata yang kurang tepat atau memang tidak tepat. Dan... saya merasa _chapter_ ini benar-benar pendek.**

 **Yah, jangan** ** _judge_** **Kiku yang macam-macam loh. *Kiku masih 13 tahun* Tapi saya masih ngerasa kalo Kuroko-nya beneran OOC.**

 **Note: Nama Kise Ryouta di ubah jadi Kise Ryouko dan Kuroko Tetsuya menjadi Kuroko Tetsuna.**

 ** _By the way, thanks_** **udah mampir ke fanfic aneh bin gaje punya Kiku yang ini ^^ Sampai bertemu di** ** _chapter_** **selanjutnya!**

 **-Kisaragi Shiragiku**


	2. Chapter 2

-Aomine POV-

"Cih," aku berdecak pelan sambil berjalan malas dengan langkah besar menuju gedung olahraga. Kurang dari dua menit lagi upacara penerimaan siswa baru akan di mulai.

Aku pun tiba di sana dan cepat-cepat masuk ke dalamnya. Kursi hampir seluruhnya sudah di duduki dan aku mencari-cari tempat duduk untuk murid kelas satu. Dan, hanya sisa beberapa kursi di bagian paling belakang. Aku pun memilih duduk di deretan ujung.

Sial, upacara sudah akan dimulai. Aku bahkan belum melihat Akashi semenjak berpisah di depan papan pengumuman tadi. Dia, kemana perginya?

.

.

.

 **Colorful Days in High School -Chapter II-**

 **Genre: Friendship/Romance. AU! Kouhai!Akashi x FemaleSenpai!Kuroko dan Kouhai!Aomine x FemaleSenpai!Kise.**

 **Caution: Maaf bila ada kesalahan ketik, OOC, alur yang terlalu lambat atau cepat, dan kesalahan serupa lainnya. Fanfiction ini di ambil dari anime/manga Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan mungkin beberapa hal lain yang tidak saya sadari. Mind to RnR?**

 **-SELAMAT MEMBACA-**

.

.

.

-Kuroko's POV-

Upacara baru saja di mulai. Kepala sekolah masih berdiri di atas panggung dan memberi kata sambutan. Kise yang duduk di sebelahku pun sudah beberapa kali menguap dalam diam. Aku hanya memperhatikan, tidak mendengarkan apa saja yang di ucapkan oleh kepala sekolah. Aku juga tidak meminta ini cepat atau lama berakhir. Menurutku, ini hanyalah rutinitas yang biasa di lakukan oleh setiap sekolah pada awal semester.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kepala sekolah pun turun dari panggung. Tetapi, Kise masih saja menguap dan bergumam, "aku ingin ini cepat berakhir."

"Yang terakhir, pidato dari perwakilan siswa baru, yang akan dibawakan oleh…" Pembawa acara mulai menyampaikan susunan acara untuk selanjutnya. "… Akashi Seijuurou."

Awalnya, aku tidak merasa familiar dengan nama itu. Namun… setelah nama itu di panggil, seorang siswa berambut merah berjalan memasuki panggung. Dia berjalan dengan langkah teratur dan tampak elegan. Lalu, dia berdiri di tengah-tengah panggung.

"Bohong! Dia putra tunggal dari keluarga Akashi?"

Aku mendengar bisikan dari belakang. Dan, bisikan-bisikan serupa pun kembali terdengar dan memenuhi ruangan. Siapa murid yang bernama 'Akashi Seijuurou' itu sebenarnya? Dan, 'Akashi'? Tampaknya aku pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat. Apa keluarganya sehebat itu, sampai hampir seluruhnya tahu?

"Eh, bukankah dia yang bersama 'Dik' kelas satu yang hitam itu?" Tiba-tiba Kise tampak kaget dan langsung berdiri. Suaranya cukup keras untuk mengalihkan perhatian para murid yang ada di dalam gedung olahraga.

"Kise-san, kamu terlalu menarik perhatian," komentarku.

Kise hanya tertawa hambar. Lalu, dia duduk kembali. Semua orang pun kembali memperhatikan murid yang berdiri di tengah panggung itu, yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou.

Auranya begitu mempesona, hingga seluruh mata yang memandang tenggelam dalam pesonanya. Mata heterochromia merah-kuning dan rambut merah menyala itu mendukung pesonanya yang seperti api. Api yang sangat panas dan membakar. Melahap dan melumat oksigen yang ada di sekitarnya agar menjadi lebih besar dan kuat. Namun, ketika oksigen sudah habis, sang jago merah pun akan ikut habis.

"Kurokocchi?" Panggilan itu menyadarkanku. "Ada apa? Kamu tidak berkedip sejak dia memulai pidato."

Aku menggeleng pelan dan mengedipkan mataku berulang kali. "Aku tidak apa-apa." – _Aku merasa terhisap_.

"Yah, kupikir Kurokocchi kerasukan." Kise meghela nafas lega. "Tapi dia terlihat berbeda dari yang tadi pagi."

"Tadi pagi?"

Prok… prok… prok… seisi ruangan di penuhi oleh suara tepuk tangan yang tidak beraturan. Akashi Seijuurou sudah menyelesaikan pidatonya dan turun dari panggung. Dan, itulah susunan acara terakhir dari upacara pembukaan. Lalu, seluruh siswa termasuk aku dan Kise keluar dari gedung olahraga. Sepertinya, Kise akan lupa menjawab pertanyaannya yang barusan.

"Kurokocchi, nanti siang ke atap, ya?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Setelah itu, kami pun berpisah dan kembali ke kelas masing-masing sebelum terlambat dan mendapat hukuman dari wali kelasku yang baru.

.

.

.

-Aomine's POV-

Hah, apa-apaan si Akashi. Dia malah menjadi perwakilan siswa baru. Pastinya nilainya yang paling tinggi di angkatan baru ini. Dia tidak bilang-bilang.

"Cih." Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas 1-F, kelasku yang baru dan menuju tempat dudukku yang terletak di area paling belakang. Dapat dilihat dari murid-murid kelas ini yang berandalan, kelas ini yang terburuk.

Bruk! Seseorang menggebrak mejaku. "Oi, sialan!"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati anak berandalan berambut hitam yang entah di apakan. Cih, apa-apaan dibentak oleh orang sok preman di hari pertama sekolah. "Apa maumu, sialan?!"

"Minggir, dekil! Ini tempat dudukku!"

"Hah, dekil?!" tanyaku mulai tak suka. "Lagi pula, aku sudah mengambil tempat duduk ini sebelum upacara itu dimulai. Kau mau mengaturku sesuka hatimu, ya?!"

"Kau banyak bicara." Dia memulai serangan dan aku cepat-cepat menangkisnya. Dia agak kaget, namun akhirnya menyeringai. "Kau cukup menarik."

Sekarang, aku sudah yakin kalau seisi kelas sedang menonton perkelahian kami atau apalah. Setidaknya, sampai guru wali kelas belum datang, aku harus menahannya untuk mengambil tempat dudukku. Yah, sebenarnya aku tidak peduli. Hanya cara dia memanggilku yang membuat darahku mendidih.

"Swii~ng! Ciaatt! Glegar!" Tiba-tiba saja suara aneh seperti SFX film terdengar tak jauh dari tempat kami berkelahi.

Perhatianku beralih pada asal suara, namun tidak dengan si surai hitam aneh itu. Dia melancarkan serangan lagi dan akhirnya mengenai pelipis kiriku. Dan tepat ketika itu terjadi, seorang guru masuk ke dalam kelas. Selanjutnya, aku tak sadarkan diri setelah darah segar mengalir deras dari pelipisku.

.

.

.

-Kise's POV-

Huh, hari ini aku benar-benar sial. Bagaimana tidak, aku bertabrakan dengan 'dik' kelas satu yang berkulit gelap, membuat Kurokocchi menegurku karena menarik perhatian di gedung olahraga, dan pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah olahraga. Bukannya tidak suka, hanya saja… _masa'_ aku harus sudah berkeringat di pagi hari?

Sekarang, kami disuruh untuk berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak satu kali. Memang mudah, tapi…

Bruk! "Aww!" jerit seorang gadis yang terjatuh di depanku. Aku akan membantu, namun seseorang dari belakangku tiba-tiba saja mendahuluiku dan membantunya berdiri. Ternyata orang itu adalah gadis bersurai merah muda yang dapat langsung kuketahui bernama Momoi Satsuki atau yang biasa kupanggil Momocchi.

"Kamu tidak ap— Gawat! Lutut dan sikumu berdarah! Dan, juga… pingsan?!" seru Momocchi. "Ki-chan, bantu aku membawanya ke UKS, sekarang!"

"E-eh? Baiklah!"

.

.

.

"Ugh! Momocchi, tolong cepat bukakan… pintu UKS-nya!" seruku terengah-engah.

" _Hai_!" Momocchi membuka pintu dengan sigap. "Eh, perawat UKS-nya tidak ada, ya?"

Tanpa di suruh lagi, aku langsung berlari mendekati salah satu ranjang dan menyingkap gordennya. " _Are_?" Ada orang di sana. Aku pun berbalik menuju ranjang lain yang tampak kosong. Momocchi pun menyingkapkan gordennya untukku dan…

"Uwooh!" Aku dan Momocchi langsung berteriak di waktu yang sama. "Dai-chan?" "Dik kelas satu yang hitam?"

Yah, aku sedikit terkejut dengan adanya si 'Dik' kelas satu yang hitam dengan area pelipisnya yang di perban. Di tambah lagi, Momocchi mengenalnya?

"Omong-omong… kita harus cepat menangani gadis ini…"

"Ah, maaf." Lalu, Momocchi menyingkapkan gorden yang satunya lagi dan aku langsung menempatkan gadis itu di ranjang yang untungnya kosong tersebut.

Phew. Sebagai seorang gadis, dia ini memiliki berat tubuh yang melebihi rata-rata. Kemudian, tanpa kusadari Momocchi sudah mengambil kotak P3K yang entah asalnya dari mana –yang jelas ada di dalam ruangan ini. Dan… dalam sekejap, Momocchi sudah membersihkan lukanya dan membalutnya dengan perban.

"Dan, sebaiknya kita menunggu mereka sampai siuman di sini," ucap Momocchi usai mengobati luka gadis itu.

"Mereka?"

"Ya, gadis ini dan Dai-chan," jawab Momocchi. Selanjutnya, dia duduk dengan tenang sambil mengawasi gadis itu dan si hitam yang dia panggil 'Dai-chan' secara bergantian.

"Tapi, kita meninggalkan pelajaran olahra—"

Sreekk… Pintu UKS bergeser. "Momoi-san! Pak guru memanggilmu!"

"Ehh? Sekarang?!" tanya Momocchi tak percaya. Orang yang memanggil hanya mengangguk. "Anu… Ki-chan, kamu… jaga mereka berdua, ya?"

"Eh?" Aku tidak dapat mengerti dengan cepat. Namun, ketika aku sudah mengerti, Momocchi sudah pergi. Dan, aku… sekali lagi aku… "EEEHHHH?!"

.

.

.

-Kuroko's POV-

Matahari sudah berdiri di atas kepala dan sudah saatnya istirahat makan siang. Aku sudah membuat perjanjian dengan Kise untuk datang ke atap siang ini, dan ketika aku baru membuka pintu…

Kosong.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang sedang menunggu di sana. Aku berjalan lurus mendekati pagar pembatas. Lalu, aku duduk di sana sembari menunggu Kise yang tampaknya tidak bisa datang tepat waktu. Angin menghantam tubuhku dengan lembut dan aku menikmatinya.

Tanpa kusadari sebelumnya, seseorang berdiri di depan pintu yang masih terbuka. Surai merah terang pendek lembutnya bergerak mengikuti arah angin – _tidak, malah terlihat seperti api yang membakar_. Kemudian, aku menurunkan pandanganku menuju wajahnya. Yang kulihat, perpaduan manik merah-kuning keemasan yang merefleksikan diriku di dalamnya. Aku merasa terbakar.

Dan setelah kusadari, dia… Akashi Seijuurou sedang menatapku.

.

.

.

\- To be continued

 **Hiyah... akhirnya chapter kedua ini terselesaikan. Yah, awalnya memang pengen buat yang lebih panjang lagi. Tapi, liat keadaan Kiku yang sekarang... nanti aja lah -,- dari pada enggak di** ** _update_** **.**

 **Tapi, sampai sekarang Kiku belum kepikiran untuk buat sudut pandang dari Akashi :'v Hmm...** ** _by the way_** **, sekali lagi maafin Kiku kalo chara-nya beneran OOC, dialog atau pemikiran gaje dan alur yang kelambatan atau kecepetan karena pakai** **vibrator** **accelerator (?) Oh, oh... maaf juga yang** ** _review_** **yang ngga Kiku balas *soksibukbanget***

 **Dan... terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic gaje ini :3 Sampai jumpa di** ** _chapter_** **selanjutnya! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

-Akashi's POV- _few minutes ago_

Aku berjalan menaiki anak-anak tangga, seperti biasa. Namun, semua orang menatapku setiap kali melangkah. Orang yang berjalan di sampingku tampak biasa saja. Tepatnya kami 'berdua' biasa saja. Sudah sering sekali hal seperti ini terjadi.

"Hei, kamu mau kemana?" tanyanya. Manik merah terangnya menatapku, tetap berjalan seperti biasa.

"Ke perpustakaan. Sudah satu tahun kita tidak pergi ke sana," jawabku tenang. Sudah kupastikan tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya selain aku dan 'dia'.

"Kamu benar," ujarnya, mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. "Tapi, rasanya kamu juga masih tidak lama melihat dunia ini."

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Memang. Ada yang salah?" Dia hanya membalas pertanyaanku dengan senyuman. Aku menghela nafas, "tidak ada yang bisa menyangkal kalau kau sangat terkenal sebagai pangeran sekolah di masa SMP."

"Tetapi, sekarang 'kita' sudah SMA." Dia menekankan kata 'kita'. "Dan juga, aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat apapun lagi di dunia ini."

Aku tidak menjawab, hening. "Apa kamu ada tujuan lain ke sana?" Dia mengubah topik.

"Membaca buku."

"Kamu yakin?" tanyanya.

"Apa maksud dari pertanyaanmu?"

"Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya singkat. "Tetapi, jika itu tidak benar-benar mendesak, bisakah aku 'meminjam'nya?"

"Tidak ada alasan untuk mengizinkanmu," balasku dingin. "Kau kekurangan harga diri."

"Bukankah itu karena kamu mengambil sebagian besarnya? Apa aku salah?"

"Salah." Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor, dia hanya mengimbangi langkahku. "Kau yang memberikannya padaku."

Dia terkekeh, "yah, kamu selalu benar."

"Ya. Tapi sekarang itu tidak penting. Apa alasanmu untuk 'meminjam'nya?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke atap. Kalau 'dia' memang berada di sini, mungkin saja 'dia' berada di sana."

"Aku tidak perlu kemungkinan. Aku hanya perlu kepastian. Tidak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk 'meminjamkan'nya."

"Mungkin kamu tidak akan meminjamkannya padaku. Tapi, bisakah kita kesana?" pintanya. "Aku tidak bisa terpisah jauh darimu. Kamu tahu 'kan, tentang itu?"

"Sudah sangat jelas." Aku mengubah arah tujuan, berbalik 360 derajat dan berjalan mendekati tangga. "Sekali ini saja."

.

.

.

 **Colorful Days in High School -Chapter III-**

 **Genre: Friendship/Romance. AU! Kouhai!Akashi x FemaleSenpai!Kuroko dan Kouhai!Aomine x FemaleSenpai!Kise.**

 **Caution: Maaf bila ada kesalahan ketik, OOC, alur yang terlalu lambat atau cepat, dan kesalahan serupa lainnya. Fanfiction ini di ambil dari anime/manga Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan mungkin beberapa hal lain yang tidak saya sadari. Mind to RnR?**

 **-SELAMAT MEMBACA-**

.

.

.

-Akashi's POV- _now_

Aku menelusuri area atap dengan mataku. Kosong. Aku tidak melihat siapapun di sana. 'Dia' tampak kecewa. Sepasang manik merahnya meredup.

"Maaf, dia tidak ada di sini," ucapnya. Harga dirinya memang sudah pudar. Mungkin memang banyak 'tertinggal' di tubuh ini. Dia Akashi Seijuurou, versi yang lama – _oreshi_. Sosok yang hanya bisa kulihat, kudengar, kurasakan dan kusentuh. Seorang protagonis yang telah kehilangan jati diri karena sempat bermukim di rumah sakit selama setahun. Demi status sebagai penerus keluarga Akashi, dia lari dari kenyataannya.

—lupakan.

Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan hal itu. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, "apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Dia tampak bimbang. "Apa kamu tidak keberatan jika kita bersantai sejenak di sini? Kamu juga sudah membeli susu kotak, 'kan?"

"Tentukanlah tempatnya."

Dia menunjuk lurus. "Disana tidak ada orang, tempatnya lebih dekat dan strategis."

Aku tetap diam, dan melangkah lurus menuju tempat yang ia maksud.

.

.

.

-Kuroko's POV-

Tatapan Akashi Seijuurou… berhenti membakar. Namun, parahnya dia berjalan mendekat. Aku berusaha agar tetap tenang. Tapi, tatapannya tidak seperti mengarah padaku. Lalu, apa? Aku dapat melihat mulutnya yang sesekali tampak sedang berbicara, tetapi tidak ada yang dapat kudengar. Kemudian, dia duduk di sebelah kananku dengan jarak 2 meter.

Lupakan itu. Kise tampaknya benar-benar tidak akan datang. Sebaiknya aku menghabiskan bekal makan siangku sebelum terlambat.

.

.

.

Aku telah menghabiskan bekalku. Tinggal merapikannya kembali. Aku melirik Akashi yang masih duduk di sana, dia baru akan sedang menancapkan sedotan ke susu kotaknya.

Tiba-tiba, suara nyaring lain mengusik telingaku dan berhasil mengalihkan pandanganku. Suaranya terdengar dari tangga menuju pintu keluar. "Duh, Micchan dan Acchan lambat!" "Momoi-san, tunggu!" "Kenapa kami juga harus ikut?"

"Karena kita bisa—"

Gadis bersurai merah muda tampak kaget ketika menoleh ke arah kami –sepertinya hanya Akashi Seijuurou. Dua temannya yang lain pun menyusul di belakangnya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

" _Are_?" Kedua temannya ikut kaget.

"Tadi seingatku aku melihat dua orang…" ujar gadis yang berambut pendek.

"Bukannya memang ada dua? Gadis berambut biru muda itu dan Akashi Seijuurou." Gadis kuncir kuda angkat bicara.

"Ah, benar! Aku mungkin tidak terlalu memperhatikannya."

"Kalian ini bicara apa?" tanya surai merah muda. Sepertinya dia masih tidak menyadariku. Akashi juga masih cuek, tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke arah mereka maupun aku.

Aku kembali menatap si merah muda yang baru menoleh ke arahku. "Eh?" Sepertinya dia baru menyadariku. Kemudian, dia berlari tergopoh-gopoh mendekatiku, entah apa maunya.

Kemudian, dia membungkukkan badannya sedikit. "Maafkan aku…" Dia melirik dasiku. "… ya?"

Aku menatapnya biasa. "Untuk apa kamu meminta maaf denganku?"

Gadis itu berdiri tegak, lalu tertawa hambar. "Ehm, aku… tidak menyadari keberadaanmu."

"Itu sudah biasa," balasku singkat. Setelah itu, kedua temannya berjalan mendekati gadis merah muda. Yang berambut pendek berucap, "maafkan kami telah mengganggu waktu kalian berdua!"

Akashi tiba-tiba menoleh.

"Tidak," ujarku. "Aku bahkan tidak bersamanya." – _dingin_.

"Eh?" Yang kuncir kuda tampak kaget. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama, dan aku pun berdiri. "Apa maksud _senpai_? Bukankah menurut gosipnya kamu dan Akashi-sama sudah berpacaran sejak SMP?"

"-sama?" Gadis merah muda ikut bertanya. Rumit. Dan juga, gosip dari mana?

"Itu tidak benar." Satu-satunya pemilik suara baritone disini angkat bicara. Semuanya langsung menoleh, termasuk aku. "Kami bahkan tidak saling mengenal."

Ketiga gadis itu tak mampu membalas. Ucapan Akashi Seijuurou sudah terdengar 'mutlak' dan tidak bisa di bantah. Dan setelah itu, hening. Hanya semilir angin yang menimbulkan suara ribut di sini. Sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat pergi, kembali ke kelas. Tapi, bagaimana memecah keheningan ini agar aku bisa berkata 'permisi' atau semacamnya?

Clap. Terdengar suara tepukan tangan di tengah-tengah kami. "Kalau kalian belum saling mengenal, kenapa tidak berkenalan terlebih dahulu? Kami bertiga juga akan ikut."

Ternyata si gadis merah muda yang memecah keheningan. Dia cukup berani untuk itu. "T-tunggu, Momo—"

"Baiklah," potong Akashi. Tetapi tidak tampak ketertarikan di matanya, tetapi bukan berarti terlihat cuek.

Gadis merah muda tersenyum, "kalau kamu?" Dia bertanya padaku. Sudah jelas.

"Aku terserah kalian saja." Senyuman gadis itu melebar, sebagai bentuk kepuasan.

"Berarti sudah di tentukan!" serunya. "Mulai dari kami bertiga."

"Namaku Momoi Satsuki dari kelas 2-E. Mereka berdua adalah Arai Miki dari kelas 2-B dan Kikuchi Atsuko dari kelas 2-D."

Satu yang dapat ku ketahui dari ucapannya, dia teman sekelas Kise.

"Akashi Seijuurou dari kelas 1-A." – _sebenarnya tanpa memperkenalkan diri pun, kami sudah tahu._

"Kuroko Tetsuna, kelas 2-C."

Setelah aku memperkenalkan diri… mungkin ini hanya perasaanku tapi, aku melihat manik milik Akashi tampak melebar. Sekilas.

"Wah! Bukankah kita berlima berasal dari kelas dengan kategori yang berbeda-beda?" tanya Momoi. "Maksudku… Akashi-kun dari kelas A, Micchan dari kelas B, Tecchan dari kelas C, Acchan dari kelas D dan aku dari kelas E."

Kami berempat tidak ada yang mau merespon. Tapi perkataannya memang benar. Dan, ketika belum ada yang merespon, bel masuk telah berbunyi.

.

.

.

Bel pulang berdentang. Ketua kelas langsung bersuara, "kiritsu!" Seisi kelas pun langsung berdiri. "Rei!" Serentak, semuanya membungkuk dan kembali berdiri tegak. Lalu, wali kelas kami pun meninggalkan ruangan.

Suasana berganti ramai ketika wali kelas kami sudah berjalan jauh. Aku tidak peduli. Aku langsung berjalan keluar begitu selesai membereskan barang-barangku. Rencananya, aku akan menunggu Kise di depan gerbang. Mungkin saja aku bisa bertemu dengannya yang baru akan pulang.

Aku berjalan menuju loker, mengganti sandalku dengan sepatu kulit berwarna hitam. Kemudian, aku berjalan keluar dan menunggu di depan gerbang. Aku tahu, tidak banyak dari siswa yang berlalu lalang disini akan menyadariku. Atau memang tidak akan ada. Tapi itu akan memudahkanku.

Aku terus memperhatikan setiap siswa yang lewat. Namun, sekitar 5 menit menunggu, aku tidak melihat batang hidung Kise. – _Kemana dia?_

Aku memang tidak menemukannya. Tetapi, aku melihat kepala merah muda yang menyembul di antara keramaian –yang sebenarnya sudah tidak ramai lagi. Itu sudah pasti Momoi.

"Ano, Momoi-san," panggilku pelan. Dia langsung menoleh. Mungkin telinganya sangat sensitif.

"Ah, Tecchan! Ada apa?" tanyanya sembari berlari mendekat.

"Apa kamu melihat Kise-san?" – _jujur saja, panggilan itu sedikit lebih aneh dari panggilan Kise untukku_.

Dia tampak berpikir, "um… aku tidak tahu. Dia bahkan membolos pelajaran terakhir." – _kenapa dia membolos? Tidak seperti dia yang biasanya. Atau mungkin dia yang ceroboh sampai lupa kalau masih ada pelajaran terakhir setelah istirahat? Oh, lupakan._

"Ah, jadi begitu," ujarku. "Terima kasih, Momoi-san."

"Sama-sama, Tecchan!" Dia tersenyum, lalu berjalan pergi. Aku juga tidak mau berlama-lama. Tapi, aku melihat Akashi Seijuurou dari kejauhan dengan wajah dinginnya. Dia bersama seorang siswa bersurai hijau lumut yang lebih tinggi darinya. Mungkin itu temannya. Kemudian, aku pun melangkah menuju jalan pulang.

.

.

.

-To be conti…. NO! Masih lanjut kok! :3

.

.

.

-Author's POV-

Pukul 4 sore, sebagian besar murid SMA Teiko sudah pulang. Hanya tersisa beberapa anggota dari klub-klub yang ada di sana. Tetapi, terdapat sedikit tambahan di antara mereka…

Dua orang yang masih tersisa di dalam UKS.

Kise membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan-lahan. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing karena tertidur di atas kursi. –jelas bukan tempat tidur yang layak bagi seorang gadis cantik sepertinya. Dia sedikit terkejut, gadis yang ditungguinya sejak tadi sudah menghilang.

"EH?!" Seperti biasa, dia berteriak kaget setelah lama tersadar.

"Oi, berisik!" balas seseorang di balik tirai berwarna putih. Suaranya sangat tidak asing bagi Kise. Dia cepat-cepat berdiri dan menyingkap tirai itu.

"Kau berani seka—" seruan Kise terhenti. Dia melihat sosok Aomine Daiki dengan kepala di perban.

"Kau membuatku tambah pusing, dasar kakak kelas bersuara cempreng!" ujar Aomine sambil memegangi pelipis kirinya.

"Ahahah…" Kise tertawa hambar. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau masih memakai perban." Aomine tidak merespon.

Hening.

"Tch, setidaknya respon sedikit!" seru Kise kesal. Dia memang tidak suka di 'kacangi'.

"Kenapa, sih? Aku pusing, tahu! Aku bahkan belum keluar UKS dari pagi sampai sore ini!"

"Sore?" Kise menengok keluar jendela. Langit kemerah-merahan yang indah itu mengejutkannya. "Berarti aku melewatkan pelajaran- _ssu_?!"

"Apa-apaan dengan aksen '-ssu' itu?"

"Ups." Kise menutup mulutnya dengan segera. Dia sudah membuat tekad semalam, untuk tidak memakai aksen itu lagi mulai kelas dua. Tapi, dia malah memakainya lagi. Bahkan, di depan adik kelasnya yang membuatnya kesal. "Apa masalahnya denganmu… _e-etto_ … Namamu siapa?"

Aomine hanya menatap Kise dengan malas. "Budayakan perkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu, _senpai_."

"Hoh, aku belum memperkenalkan diri, ya?" tanya Kise. "Namaku Kise Ryouko, kelas 2-E."

"Aomine Daiki, kelas 1-E."

Kise langsung tertawa. Tertawa mengejek tepatnya. "Kategori kelasmu bahkan tidak lebih bagus dariku!" Kise melanjutkan tawanya.

Aomine mendelik malas. "Minggir. Aku mau pulang."

"Ah, aku juga!" Kise langsung berjalan keluar dan menunggu Aomine di depan UKS.

"Kenapa kau menungguku?" tanya Aomine begitu keluar dari sana.

"Cih," decak Kise. "Aku bisa melakukan apapun sesukaku, kan?!"

"Kenapa, sih? _Senpai_ jadi sewot," komentar Aomine.

"Aku tidak sewot!" bantahnya. "Pokoknya, aku tunggu di gerbang setelah kau mengambil tas, Aominecchi!"

.

.

.

-Bonus-

-Akashi's POV-

" _Nee,_ _Bokushi_ …" panggil diriku yang lain. "Aku… sepertinya aku tidak akan keluar untuk melihat dunia luar lagi."

Aku tidak terkejut. Dia pasti memiliki alasan untuk berkata seperti itu. "Baiklah. Terserah padamu."

"Yah, seharusnya kamu tahu… aku sudah 'tidak kuat' lagi. Jadi, aku memiliki satu permintaan…"

.

.

.

 **Okay... selesai juga chapter 3-nya :3 By the way, yang di atas jangan di buat ambigay :v**

 **Dan... Kiku udah ga punya kata-kata lain. Udah ngantuk bener *hoaammm* -Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya :3**


	4. Chapter 4

-Aomine's POV-

" _Ohayou-ssu_ , Aominecchi dan temannya-cchi!" Suara cempreng itu menyambutku dan Akashi di pagi hari, saat kami berdua baru tiba di depan gerbang. Yah, hari ini aku pergi bersama Akashi lagi. Kami bertemu di stasiun beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kakak kelas pirang bersuara cempreng itu ternyata bersama seorang gadis berambut biru muda yang jauh lebih pendek darinya, yang juga bersamanya kemarin. Dia membaca buku dengan cuek, sama seperti Akashi. Dan, tunggu… Siapa nama kakak pirang cempreng ini ' _lagi_ '?

"Aa, Aominecchi _hidoi-ssu_! Kenapa kamu tidak membalas sapaanku?" Dia berjalan mendekat. "Sekarang kamu memakai plester saja ya?"

" _Senpai_." Aku berhenti berjalan dan memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Akashi, kakak cerewet serta temannya juga ikut berhenti dan menatapku heran. – _Kenapa Akashi dan temannya kakak itu ikut berhenti dan menatap kami?_

"Ada apa, Aominecchi?" tanyanya sedikit senang, mungkin karena aku memanggilnya barusan.

Aku menatap tepat di kedua matanya, "maaf sebelumnya…"

Bola matanya melebar, mengisyaratkanku untuk melanjutkan perkataanku. "Nama _senpai_ , siapa ya?"

.

.

.

 **Colorful Days in High School -Chapter IV-**

 **Genre: Friendship/Romance. AU! Kouhai!Akashi x FemaleSenpai!Kuroko dan Kouhai!Aomine x FemaleSenpai!Kise.**

 **Caution: Maaf bila ada kesalahan ketik, OOC, alur yang terlalu lambat atau cepat, dan kesalahan serupa lainnya. Fanfiction ini di ambil dari anime/manga Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan mungkin beberapa hal lain yang tidak saya sadari. Mind to RnR?**

 **-SELAMAT MEMBACA-**

.

.

.

-Kuroko's POV-

"Nama _senpai_ , siapa ya?" Orang yang dari tadi di panggil 'Aominecchi' oleh Kise bertanya, dengan pertanyaan yang akan membuat Kise mengomelinya. Aku menutup bukuku dan mencoba membaca situasi.

Awalnya, kupikir ini akan baik-baik saja ketika Kise tersenyum. Namun, semua berubah ketika muncul persimpangan merah di kepalanya. "Haha…" Semakin lama, senyumnya terlihat dipaksakan. "BUKANKAH AKU SUDAH MENYEBUTKAN NAMAKU KEMARIN?!"

Gawat. Kise akan memacing perhatian di pagi hari, lagi. "Ano, Kise-san…"

Orang yang mungkin bernama Aomine itu melirik ke arahku sejenak, dan kembali menatap Kise. "Apa sih, aku cuma bercanda, Kise- _senpai_."

Lalu, dia tertawa garing. Dan aku yakin kalau dia baru ingat setelah aku berusaha untuk menghentikan Kise tadi. Aku juga yakin kalau Kise langsung percaya.

"Ah, begitu rupanya!" Kise menepuk-nepuk punggung Aomine-kun dengan keras sembari tertawa.

"Ouch! _Itte_ _yo_ , _senpai_!" rintihnya. Dia mendelik tak suka. Kise masih tertawa keras, membuat orang-orang yang berjalan masuk menjadi terganggu.

"Kise-san," panggilku.

Dia langung menoleh. "Ada apa Kurokocchi-ku tersayang?"

"Jijik," balasku singkat. Aku mengerutkan wajahku, membuat ekspresi jijik. Untuk yang pertama kalinya. Kise dan Aomine tampak kaget.

Uh, sepertinya aku lupa kalau Akashi-kun juga ada di sini. Aku langsung menggantinya dengan wajah datarku. Hitung-hitung… 'jaga _image_ ' atau apapun yang biasa ku dengar itu.

"UWAAH!" teriak Kise. "Kenapa langsung diganti?! Aku belum memotretnya! Kurokocchi jahat- _ssu_!" Aomine malah ikut mengangguk setuju.

Tapi aku langsung sadar, "kenapa Kise-san dan Aomine-kun tiba-tiba menjadi akrab… seperti ini?"

Lalu, aku merasa seperti atmosfer di sini menjadi sepi senyap tak bersuara. Aku agak yakin mereka tidak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu sendiri.

"Maaf menyela, aku dan Daiki harus segera masuk ke dalam kelas." Tiba-tiba Akashi-kun angkat bicara, dengan kata lain… dia tidak mau berlama-lama. " _Senpai-senpai_ juga sebaiknya masuk ke dalam kelas sebelum bel berbunyi."

Kise dan Aomine terdiam. Aku harus membalasnya, "terima kasih, Akashi-kun. Kise-san dan aku akan segera masuk kedalam kelas kami masing-masing. Sampai nanti, A—."

Ups. Aku seharusnya tidak mengatakan satupun kata dari kalimat terakhir itu. Itu hanya akan membuatku terdengar seperti…

"Sama-sama, Tetsuna- _senpai_. Sampai nanti."

Ap— dia memanggilku dengan nama depanku? Tetapi, kemarin dia tidak tampak tertarik dengan perkenalannya. Kenapa dia mengingat namaku? Tidak. Yang lebih penting…

…dia tersenyum dengan hangat.

.

.

.

-Kise's POV-

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Kurokocchi~! Aku akan sangat merindukanmu!" seruku ketika akan berpisah dengannya di ruang loker.

"Lebay," balasnya datar. Lalu meninggalkanku dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Crrtt… Aku dapat mendengar suara anak panah menusuk jantungku dengan tepat. Aww! "Kurokocchi, _hidoi-ssu yo_!"

Dia mengabaikanku dan menaiki tangga dengan langkah yang biasa. Ugh, dia manusia yang paling dingin yang pernah kutemui.

Tidak mau berlama-lama, aku pun berjalan menaiki tangga dan menuju kelasku. Di sana, aku dapat melihat Momocchi yang menyadari kedatanganku, dia pun melambaikan tangannya padaku, "pagi, Ki-chan."

.

.

.

-Aomine's POV-

Aku berdiri di depan kelas 1-E dan menggeser pintu belakang. Seisi kelas menatapku takut-takut ketika aku berjalan masuk. Yah, ada juga yang tampak heran. Tapi aku tidak peduli itu. Satu hal yang ku cari di dalam kelas ini sebelum pelajaran dimulai… si berandal yang memperebutkan kursi denganku kemarin.

Tidak ada.

"Hei," panggilku pada orang yang duduk di sebelahku. Aku tidak kenal dia tapi, "apakah hari ini kau lihat si berandal yang memukulku kemarin?"

Orang yang kutanyai menoleh, tapi menghindari kontak mata langsung denganku. "Umm… Maksudnya Haizaki-san? Kemarin dia di skors oleh guru."

Dalam hati aku merasa lega, entah karena dia tidak ada atau ada orang yang tidak takut menjawab pertanyaanku. "Apa kau tahu berapa lama dia di skors?"

Dia mengangguk pelan. "Satu bulan."

Aku menaruh tasku di atas mejaku dan menyengir kuda –tujuan awalku menyeringai puas. Aku tahu betapa terlihat bodohnya wajahku sekarang. Tapi 1 bulan tanpa si berandal yang bernama 'Haizaki' atau apalah itu membuatku sangat senang. Aku tidak tahu mengapa.

Yah, mungkin aku hanya memiliki firasat kalau dia datang hari ini, bisa jadi kami melanjutkan perkelahian. Kemarin 'kan, aku kalah hanya karena mendengar suara aneh seperti SFX film.

"Hei," panggilku lagi. "Kau tahu siapa yang membuat suara seperti SFX film itu? Yang seperti 'Swii~ng! Ciaatt! Glegar!' itu."

Orang itu menatapku heran. Aku mengulangi nya lagi, "seperti, 'Swii~ng! Ciaatt! Glegar!'" Kali ini seisi kelas menahan tawa.

Srekk… Pintu kelas tiba-tiba di geser. Dan, muncullah sosok wanita mengenakan pakaian formal –berkacamata dan… aku langsung tahu kalau itu adalah wali kelasku. "Hei! Kalian sudah duduk di kelas 1 SMA! Setidaknya sebelum pelajaran dimulai duduklah di bangku kalian masing-masing!"

.

.

.

-Akashi's POV-

 _Oreshi_ benar-benar sudah tidak muncul lagi. Ada apa dengannya? Atau dia hanya menyadari kalau keberadaannya di dunia memang tidak di perlukan lagi? Ah, intinya dia serius dengan ucapannya kemarin. Tetapi, aku tidak akan lupa dengan 'permintaan'nya.

Aku menggeser pintu kelas seperti biasa. Kelas masih terisi setengahnya. Tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli dan langsung menuju tempat dudukku di barisan nomor dua dari depan. Di samping kiriku terdapat meja milik Shintarou, maniak Oha-Asa. Dan tampaknya dia belum datang. Tidak ada yang ingin kulakukan selain membaca buku fiksi ilmiah yang kupinjam di perpustakaan di tengah kota.

Aku bukan seorang kutu buku, ataupun maniak dalam suatu bidang lainnya. Melainkan, seseorang yang dituntut untuk menguasai segala bidang dan calon penerus perusahaan keluarga.

Dan aku tidak peduli jika aku harus mengorbankan masa-masa muda yang 'indah'.

.

.

.

-Kuroko's POV-

Siang. Waktu istirahat makan siang sudah tiba. Aku tidak memiliki janji untuk makan bersama dengan siapapun, seingatku. Tapi aku sudah berada di atap yang hari ini tidak terlalu sepi. Orang-orang di sekitarku, semuanya berkelompok –setidaknya paling sedikit 2 orang. Yah, aku tidak terlalu peduli.

Namun, sesaat setelah aku menghabiskan kotak susu pertamaku siang ini, pintu menuju atap terbuka lebar. Dan aku dapat melihat 3 orang dengan surai yang berbeda warna di sana. Kise-san, Aomine-kun dan Momoi-san.

"Ah, disana!" Kise menunjuk tempat kosong di sekitarku. Aku tidak dapat memastikan kalau dia bisa menyadari keberadaanku –mungkin tidak. Dua orang di belakangnya mengekor. "Yo, Kurokocchi!"

Mataku melebar seketika. Dia… menyadariku.

.

.

.

-Aomine's POV-

Aku menekan tombol kirim pada ponselku di sela-sela pembicaraan berkelompok dengan Kise- _senpai_ , temannya dan Satsuki.

"Oh, aku baru sadar kalau temannya Aominecchi yang berambut merah itu tidak ada di sini."

"Maksudmu Akashi-kun?" tanya Satsuki. Kise- _senpai_ mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku baru mengiriminya _email_. Mungkin dia akan bergabung kalau dia tidak sibuk," sahutku. "Yah, kalau dia tidak sibuk."

"Loh, kenapa Aominecchi mengulanginya? Aku jadi curiga- _ssu_ ," ujar Kise- _senpai_ dan diikuti oleh anggukan Satsuki. Sedangkan temannya yang berambut biru muda itu masih berwajah datar. Dia mungkin memang tidak banyak bicara –kebalikan dari Kise- _senpai_. Dan juga, dia dari tadi terus meminum susu kotak. Sudah berapa kotak yang dia habiskan?

"Apa? Bukankah itu tidak salah?" balasku. "Aku tidak yakin dia mau ikut dengan kita."

Seiringan dengan kalimat itu, pintu menuju atap terbuka dan terlihatlah dua orang dengan tinggi yang jauh berbeda –yang jelas salah satunya sangat pendek. Oke, aku langsung tahu kalau itu adalah Akashi dan satunya lagi… mungkin teman sekelasnya. Dan juga, aku akan menarik pendapatku sebelumnya. Dia akan membunuhku jika dia tahu kalau aku berpikiran dia 'sangat pendek'.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini, Akashi? Aku mau makan siang di taman saja-nanodayo." Temannya yang berambut hijau lumut itu angkat bicara.

"Pffftt…" Aku dapat mendengar suara Kise- _senpai_ yang menahan tawa. Lalu, dia berlari mendekati Akashi dan temannya itu.

Tidak. Dari langkahnya, dia menuju temannya Akashi saja. Kemudian, Kise- _senpai_ menepuk bahunya, "jadi kau temannya teman Aominecchi, ya? Aksen –nanodayo-mu itu aneh. Tapi aku menyukainya! Siapa namamu?"

Hening. Seluruh penjuru atap yang tadinya ramai, menjadi hening dan mata mereka tertuju pada Kise- _senpai_ , Akashi, dan temannya. Tepatnya sih, hanya Kise- _senpai_. Tetapi, aku mendengar suara semburan air yang durasinya kurang dari sedetik –temannya Kise-senpai yang pendiam itu menyemburkan sedikit susu yang akan diminumnya. Dan hanya aku yang sadar, sepertinya.

Oke, kembali pada tiga orang itu. Wajah si surai hijau memerah, "A-Apa? I-itu bukan urusanmu untuk menyukainya atau ti-tidak-nanodayo. Dan juga, namaku Midorima Shintarou. Bukan berarti aku ingin memberitahukannya padamu dan itu hanya karena kau menanyakannya-nanodayo."

Ribet. Setiap katanya berbelit-belit. Dia cowok _tsundere_ yang pro.

Lalu, dia menoleh ke arah Akashi, "lalu, siapa namamu, temannya Aominecchi dan Midorimacchi?"

Seluruh murid yang ada di atap langsung saling menatap satu sama lain dan tersirat ' _dia itu calon penerus keluarga Akashi yang itu loh_ '.

" _Chotto_ , Kise- _senpai_!" panggilku sebelum Akashi mengeluarkan aura intimidasinya. "Midorima dan Akashi juga. Kenapa kalian tidak segera bergabung?" –butuh keberanian ekstra untuk berkata seperti itu. Yah, aku masih segan dengan Akashi meski dirinya bertubuh kecil.

.

.

.

 **Oke,** ** _fic_** **nya masih lanjut. Tapi, ada sedikit pengumuman dari Kiku untuk para** ** _reader_** **.**

 **\- Saya hiatus dulu yah :3 -**

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Kise- _senpai_ , dia selalu bertingkah konyol, cerewet dan _hyper_ -aktif. Setiap tindakannya terlalu jelas. Mungkin orang yang sedikit lebih peka dariku dapat mengerti setiap isi hatinya.

"Oh, ya. Kalian bertiga yang masih kelas satu, kalian semua masuk klub apa?" tanya Kise- _senpai_ tiba-tiba. Tapi, kalimat 'masih kelas satu' sedikit menyinggungku. Ah, sudahlah. Tidak penting.

"A-" Si surai hijau lumut membuka mulut. Namun, langsung menutupnya kembali.

"Kenapa? Midorimacchi masuk klub apa?"

"Shintarou dan aku masuk klub basket." Akashi menjawab pertanyaan dari Kise- _senpai_. Yah, meski pertanyaan itu bukan ditujukan padanya.

Mata Satsuki jadi _bling-bling_ seketika. "Wah, kebetulan sekali! Aku manajer klub basket!"

Tunggu, "apa? Akashi, kapan kau mendaftar klub basket?"

"Kemarin pagi. Sebelum upacara."

Mungkin wajahku _cengo_ sekarang –tidak seperti _image_ -ku yang biasanya. Tapi, bagaimana lagi? Artinya dia meninggalkanku di depan papan pengumuman untuk mendaftar klub basket tanpa memberitahuku.

 _Ckrek_. Suara yang singkat. Namun sangat jelas terdengar. Kise-senpai memotret wajah _cengo_ -ku dengan ponselnya. "Hihihi, Aominecchi terlihat seperti setelah di campakkan gadis yang dia suka- _ssu_." Dia menunjukkannya pada temannya dan Satsuki. Satsuki tertawa-tawa dan temannya masih berwajah datar.

"WOI! CEPAT HAPUS GAMBAR ITU!" teriakku serta mencoba merebut ponselnya.

"Tidak akan," balasnya, menghindarkan ponselnya dari rebutanku. Dan mungkin dia terlalu bersemangat atau kelebihan energi, ponsel miliknya malah terlempar ke bawah.

"H-Ha…?"

Dia ternganga sendiri. Hanya aku dan Kise- _senpai_ yang menyaksikan itu. Yang lain sudah asyik sendiri. Mungkin sudah terlalu sering melihat Kise- _senpai_ melalukan ke-onaran. Tetapi, ini sudah lain cerita. Aku pasti akan di minta Kise-senpai untuk mengganti ponselnya. DAN, uang jajanku bulan ini akan habis.

"Aominecchi," panggilnya. Kali ini berbeda. Terdengar suram, dan menyeramkan.

"Y-y-ya…?"

"Kau harus menggantinya."

Gawat, terlalu seram. Nadanya terdengar datar dan mencekam. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan dapat melihat teman Kise- _senpai_ dan Satsuki yang menatapku dengan iba. Serta Akashi yang menatapku seperti biasa dan Midorima yang acuh tak acuh kepada kami.

Sial.

Apa dia selalu begini kalau sudah marah?

Dan aku terpaksa bilang, "b-baiklah. Aku akan menggantinya."

Muncul senyum di wajah Kise-senpai. Wajahnya pun berubah menjadi cerah. "Dan juga, temani aku membelinya hari minggu, ya! Aku akan menunggumu di stasiun jam 11 siang. Kalau kau tidak datang, aku akan menjemputmu di rumahmu dan menyeretmu bersamaku- _ssu_."

Kalimat terakhir itu terdengar sangat sadis. Hiiy, aku sampai begidik. "Terserah." Kise- _senpai_ tertawa puas.

"Oh! Bukankah itu berarti kalian berdua akan pergi kencan?" tanya Satsuki _to the point_ –tidak, _to the point_ rasanya kurang tepat. Mungkin _absurd_ sedikit lebih tepat. Temannya Kise- _senpai_ mengiyakan.

"Ah, benarkah?" tanya Kise- _senpai_.

Aku harap dia membatalkan rencana itu!

"Hmmm…" Dia tampak berpikir. " _Mma_ , sebenarnya tidak masalah." Temannya Akashi dan Satsuki langsung _cengo_.

" _Matte kudasai,_ Kise- _san._ Bukannya kamu menganggapnya terlalu enteng?" tanya temannya.

Kise-senpai menatap lugu. "Bukankah itu memang enteng kalau aku tidak menganggapnya sebagai kencan?"

.

.

.

 **Ah** ** _, author_** **nulis apaan sih? / Saya sendiri ga tahu.**

 **Loh, kalo nggak tahu kenapa masih di tulis? / Saya juga ga tahu.**

 **Terus** ** _author_** **kenapa mau hiatus? / Ahahah, ga tahu.**

 **Bohong! / …Kurang dari sebulan lagi, Kiku mau masuk ke sekolah ber-asrama.**

.

 **Lanjut? Saya SKIP langsung ke hari minggu yah :3**

.

.

.

-Kise's POV-

Haaahh, aku belum melihat batang hidung Aominecchi sama sekali. Padahal, aku yakin ini tempat yang kujanjikan. Aku tidak dapat menghubungi siapapun sekarang. Bukankah sudah jelas? Bahkan tujuan kami hari ini adalah untuk membeli ponselku yang baru.

Sedari tadi aku menatap jam tanganku, sudah 15 menit aku menunggu. Apa? Aominecchi benar-benar ingin kujemput dan kuseret bersamaku? Atau dia sudah melarikan diri? Huh, memikirkannya membuatku merasa tidak sabar –untuk apa?

Aku menghela nafas. Di saat yang sama, seseorang menghampiriku. Laki-laki berkulit _tan_ dan bersurai _navy_ itu berdiri di sampingku dalam diam. "Aominecchi la—"

" _Senpai_ yang datang terlalu awal!" potongnya.

Aku hanya tertawa renyah. Yah, dia memang benar. "Aku terlalu bersemangat untuk melihat ekspresi Aominecchi ketika kehabisan uang jajannya!"

"Dasar sadis," ucapnya setengah bergumam.

" _Hora_! Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu pada _senpai_ mu!" seruku. "Tapi, sebenarnya ini masih setengah jam sebelum waktu yang di janjikan, Aominecchi. Atau jangan-jangan kamu terlalu menantikannya?"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik." Dia tidak menanggapi gurauanku dengan baik. Lalu, dia berjalan mendahuluiku.

"Haahh, Aominecchi tidak seru," ledekku dan berlari pelan untuk menyajarkan langkahku yang tertinggal. "Tapi, bunga sakura sudah banyak yang gugur, ya?"

"Hm," balasnya.

"Cih, Aominecchi memang tidak seru!" ledekku sekali lagi.

"Ya, memang."

"Aominecchi tidak dapat diajak bercanda!"

"Ya."

"Aominecchi membosankan! Menyebalkan!"

"Terserah."

"A-O-M-I-N-E-C-C-H-I!" panggilku sebal.

"Apa?" balasnya. Singkat.

"Hanya itu balasanmu pada _senpai_ mu yang cantik ini?"

"Memangnya apa lagi?" Aku terdiam. Aku baru menyadari kalau laki-laki yang berjalan di samping kananku ini bahkan tidak melihat ke arahku sejak tadi. "Cepat selesaikan ini dan kita bisa pulang."

Cih, "tidak mau. Setelah membeli ponsel nanti aku pasti makan siang. Aominecchi harus ikut karena membuatku menunggu 15 menit!"

"Kalau tidak ikut aku bisa di seret," balasnya.

"Artinya, Aominecchi ikut 'kan?" tanyaku setengah bahagia.

" _Senpai_ yang bayar."

"Ehh?" _mood meter_ -ku mungkin sudah berkurang banyak kalau di _game_ simulasi kencan. "Aominecchi _hidoi-ssu yo_! Bagaimana mungkin kamu menyuruhku untuk membayar?"

"Pfftt…" suara tawa tertahan. "Aku yang bayar."

Aku sedikit lega. "Jadi, kita akan pergi ke restoran mewah!" –bercanda.

"Ah, satu lagi…" selanya. " _Senpai_ harus membelikanku majalah Mai- _chan_ edisi bulan ini."

Glek. Apa-apaan itu? "Aominecchi mesum!"

.

.

.

 **-To Be Continued**

 **Haa... Kiku update-nya kelamaan -,- Udah hampir 2 bulan yah... Tapi gimana, keadaan berkata lain. Dan juga, scene AkaKuro masih kurang DX Padahal perencanaan Kiku udah panjang. Sekali lagi, keadaan Kiku ngga mendukung. Mulai tanggal 25 Juli nanti, Kiku sekolah di tempat yang jauh dari tempat tinggal Kiku yang sekarang dan baru pulang 6 bulan sekali.**

 **Yah, kalau beruntung... Kiku masih bisa bawa lappie tercinta, minimal.. masih bisa share di sana :3**

 **Berhubung masih 11 hari dari sekarang, mungkin Kiku masih bisa update 1 chapter lagi sebelum benar-benar hiatus.**

 **Dan, juga.. kayaknya saya beneran nyaman sama sudut pandang Aomine :3 Tapi saya juga usahakan untuk memakai sudut pandang karakter lain.**

 _ **Then, see you next chapter!**_


End file.
